Learning Again
by Trixie0828
Summary: This is a story of Sirius' daughter Melisenda and her journey to find someone to love her, someone for her to love and trust again. Someone who will not leave her like before...


**Learning Again**

By Trixie0828

* * *

This story is a fan fiction and anything dealing with muggles, Hogwarts, the wizarding world and the characters are not mine they are Rowling's. The only thing that is mine is Melisenda, anything else is not mine and it all comes form Rowling and my being a fan of her books. This is only my interpretations of what i think her characters would do in this kind of situation.

**

* * *

**

Most of this stuff may not make complete sense because I'm not that great at writing and it made sense in my head when I did it. Read if you like if you don't its no skin off my nose. But it is also okay if you do.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The One He Left Behind**

"Daddy." a little girl's voice spoke as she stumbled into the kitchen. She looked so sweet, two years old now, she had her birthday just last month. She could walk pretty well, aside from the occasionally trip and say a few words mostly names. She had intense grey eyes like no others and a full head of thick raven curls that hung just below her chin.

Oh she was her father's daughter alright, but she had inherited her mother's grace and cheery disposition. Her mother was murdered shortly after they came home from the hospital Melisenda was maybe a month old at the time.

Everyday he thanked god she couldn't remember it, but she still had him and he had her. She was wearing and adorable light pink dress and she stood right in front of him and said again "Daddy." "Yes Melisenda?" she was then lifted up into his arms.

"Where Remy?" she said with her soft sweet song like voice and quizzical eyes. "He had to go away for a bit, but he'll be back." he said with a reassuring tone.

He knew that out to his two best friends she adored Remus the most, because he was always gave her horse back rides and lots of stuffed animals. She a three favourite ones a wolf, a deer, and a black puppy; she had named them accordingly the wolf was Moony, the deer Prongs and the dog Padfoot.

They were her way of having the three Marauders with her always and when ever she couldn't see one she carried that stuffy around with her until they came back. She had to have them with her when she slept even before she could talk she knew right way if one was missing.

Just like she knew when one of them left the house as soon as they hit the door and the same with anyone coming. She liked James he always made her laugh, usually by making him look or do something funny.

Many occasions she would say with giggles "Uncle James make daddy funny." as soon as he came in the door. Shortly after he would have pink hair or something and she would be hiding behind James laughing like crazy. Like himself his two best friends treated her like a princess and she was always smiling, always laughing.

Lilly was always buying her a new dress or a doll, even after Lily had Harry and while she was pregnant she made time for little Melisenda.

"Remy mad at me?" she said with a hurt face. Yesterday had been the first day of the full moon and since the discovery of the wolf's bane potion Remus had stayed in the basement. So if anything was to going wrong and some other wizard tried to kill him or something, he would be safe.

The basement was lock with an iron door and she had been determined to see Remus all day she had screamed and screamed "Remy…want Remy!" Remus had foolishly promised to finish a story he had been reading to her and there were no acceptations when it came to stories.

If you started one you finished it and Remy said he would, and as she always did she knew exactly where Remus was and demanded he read.

She had cried her self to sleep and after a fit like that Sirius thought she would sleep the whole night through but slept by her side anyway. But she hadn't, she crept with their story and her favourite blanket downstairs and to the basement door, now it was locked by charms. But Melisenda had very strong magic even at her age so if she wanted something bad enough she would get it.

In the morning Sirius found Melisenda gone from his side and the basement door wide open his heart stopped at the site. He would kill Remus himself if anything happened to her thought as he ran down the stairs and stopped just short of the bed and fell to his knees. Melisenda sleeping like a cat curled up right by Remus' head and her little blanket covering his shoulders and the book beside them.

Once Sirius' heart began to beat again he walked over and pick up his devil, angel of a daughter, hands trembling with anger, worry, fear, joy, sadness and relief. The motion woke Remus up and the first thing he saw was Sirius holding Melisenda, Remus' heart gave a lurch similar to Sirius' and stood up with a jolt.

In a trembling voice said the first words "Is…she's….she's okay right?" Sirius wanted to mad at someone but he couldn't be mad at anyone right know it was no ones fault really. With a smile of relief starring at her precious little face "She's fine…she's fine." Remus refused to stay for the rest of his transformation he was appalled at what he could have done to her, one of his best friend's child.

Tears ran down his face at the thought of what could have happened, the potion was still experimental. He couldn't even bring himself to wait till she woke and say goodbye. Sirius looked into those innocent eyes that he could barely see for the tears that were beginning to form.

"No…Remy is not mad at you he loves you lots and doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Remy won't hurt me." she said as a few tears trickle down her face, "I won't do it again, I'm sorry…I just wanted Remy." crying she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"Sshh…I know you just wanted Remy, but you know went his down there you can't see him." He said softly petting her hair and rocking her "You don't have to cry, two more sleeps then Remy will come back and finish your story…okay."

She lifted her head up and had her face right in front of his with a big pout on her face. Sirius could help but think how cute she looked even though she was sad, her eyes were red and tears were still rolling down her rosy cheeks. "Promise?" He couldn't help but smile, she could do whatever she wanted but as soon as he looked into those eyes it didn't matter.

She was daddy's little girl, "I promise." he said in a soft voice as he wiped the tears away "Why don't with go get Moony and go see James, Lily and…"

"Baby Harry!" she said happily, Harry would turn one year old in four months but still a baby and she adored Harry she thought he was the cutest thing. Melisenda's favourite non-stuffed toys were her babies, she loved babies when ever they went down the street and saw a baby she had to see it.

Sirius shook his head to hold back the tears, thirteen years that's how long it's been. She would be fifteen now and who knows how tall, he couldn't even imagine her grown up. _Oh how beautiful she must be…_ he thought.

There was only one regret he had about going after Pettigrew like he had and it was her. He had left her alone, no James and Lilly to take her in and Remus at the time was out of the question; she had know one after he went to Azkaban.

Except her grandfather who had seen her until the day of Sirius' trial where custody of Melisenda was decided as well and his sentence. Her mother's father who wanted nothing to do with them, just as his parents wanted nothing to do with them either.

Not that he would treat Melisenda badly, he just didn't like Sirius, and his daughter and granddaughter for the first two years of their marriage paid for it. But he knew she must be happy is Canada, and probably forgot all about him, which would be the best thing.

"Traitors!" his mother's portrait screamed and Sirius was brought back to the present. _Molly must be back with the kids he thought_ as he walked down the stairs to greet them. The Weasleys were going to be staying at head quarters during the summer this year, and so was Harry he would becoming later that day.

Which made Sirius smile, "Hello, everyone." he said with the best fake smile he could "glad you could come and give me a little company." and was shocked to see Lupin helping them bring everything in.

"Moony what brings you here I thought you had some business to take care of." "I do but I have to talk to you first." Lupin said with an expression on his face that Sirius couldn't read.

Then holding up a letter and quickly walked into the living room, Sirius followed "What is it?" he said as he walked into the room, "Read." Lupin said shoving the letter into his chest and closing the sliding door to the living room.

Sirius looked at the envelope there was an American return of address, he open it slowly as Lupin sat down on the couch and watched him. With wide eyes he read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,_

_My name is Rebecca Sanders I am Mr. Andrew Robinson's lawyer and I have the sad duty to inform you that he has passed away. I am writing to about the matter of custody of his granddaughter Melisenda Black, in his will he says you her godfather and should have custody. But the Canadian Ministry as well as the British Ministry of Magic are objecting to this idea because of your condition. They purpose that she be put in a foster home, but since the girl is now 15 years of age soon to be 16 and has only one year before she comes of age. Also since she is now 15, it is not only the decision of the court by hers as well. And she would prefer that she stay with you until she comes of age, you also have choice in the matter. So your presence is required here in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada for her custody hearing. It will take place on July 16th at 8:00am sharp, at the Canadian Ministry of Magic. _

_Yours Sincerely._

_Rebecca Sanders_

Sirius read it three times over, if the court decided it that Remus should be her legal guardian. He could bring her back to London and she would stay here, he would be able to see her again, talk to her, hold her once again and tell her how sorry he was. "The trial is tomorrow…" He finally said breathless as he stared at the note and then with utter glee ran to Remus who had a smile on his face but also a very serious posture.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not going?" Sirius said with a twinge of anger as he sat beside his friend. "You are going aren't? Your going to bring her back to me right?" "What if she doesn't want to see you?" Remus said with a very serious look and sad eyes.

* * *

"Lala lalala lalalala la…" she sang softly as she waited it a little room just outside the court room. Since she already said she wanted to go with her godfather, even though she really didn't want to go with him. But it was better than some foster home, and maybe she could get some answers why Remus never visited her even thought she wrote. Why her father never wrote back to the letters she sent him, but then did she really want to know.

_What if was just because they didn't care…_ at that thought she felt like crying, as she thought more about it, could feel the tears beginning to swell. _Maybe he didn't even show up and she would go to a foster home anyway…why would he come for her…he hadn't all these years…why now. _

She knew as she thought these thoughts she was wrong she could feel his presence in the court room, she wanted to hate Remus and her father. They both had abandoned her there was no way to make up for it, how could she ever trust Remus again, just like her father he promised that night when she lost everything that he would never leave her that she would never be alone.

_You liar you left me just like he did, they were more important than me…I loved them too. _

She had deeply loved her Uncle James, Aunt Lily and especially baby Harry, so when she couldn't feel them anymore it broke her heart.

But she had thought even at the age of two, _I can still feel daddy and Uncle Remy…that means I'm not alone…right!_ _What an idiot_, she should have known they were more important, but even thinking that made her mad at herself. She couldn't be mad at them they were dead and in life they had loved her a lot and she had and still did love them so much. So there was a constant circle of hate in her head and heart.

She hated her father and Remus for choosing the Potters over her, she hated tem for leaving her and in turn her father leaving her.

And she hate her self for hating all of them when she really loved them all more than words could say. _We had been one big family me, dad, Uncle James, Aunt Lily, baby Harry, and Uncle Remy. Before I went to live with grandfather they were all I knew and each passing moment without them breaks my heart. _

At this thought she couldn't help it there was no holding back the tears just came streaming down her face, all she could think is _I want to hold them._ And without realizing what she was doing she rummaged through he nearest suitcase and pulled out three stuff animals. Slowly she moved back to the bench where she had been seated and curled up into a ball and just held tight and cried.

Her grandfather had never been cruel to her but she knew he never actually loved her, he had regretted her from the start and never showed any love towards her. They had moved around a lot and she never made any friends she had always been invisible. Now she would be going to someone would probably didn't want her, to a school that she would probably be despised because if she had to go to London every witch and wizard would know of her father.

_So I'll most likely either be tease because of it or completely ignored_, she thought as she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
